


20s

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 现实背景从得到也失去很多的二十代的末尾，一起向三十代走去吧。
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 3





	1. -August-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Goodbye》  
> 龙俊亨视角

夏季的酷热到了下午三点最凶残，阳光穿过绿叶残忍炙烤着柏油马路，让龙俊亨踩在地上的每一步都走得尤为艰难。再薄的T恤也被汗水浸得湿透，遮阳伞更是像个无用的摆设，裸露出来的脖颈在伞下依旧隐隐发烫，混杂着蝉响和高温下的耳鸣无疑令他更加晕眩。  
他开始后悔一时冲动做出在下午三点步行回家的决定。窗外明媚的光景和微风显然不如它们看上去那么美好，利剑似的阳光用最快的速度无情戳破了即将步入三十代的男人突如其来的感性思绪，脑海里所有呼之欲出的字母和音符都像冰淇淋一样融化成了一滩。收集制作下一首夏季主打灵感的浪漫主意最终还是败给了想要立刻进入空调房的本能欲望，龙俊亨站到路边叫了一辆出租车，报了附近超市的地址，坐下之后被迎面而来的冷风吹个了激灵，这才好不容易感受到悄悄溜走的活力重新回到身体里。  
29岁，看来已经不是可以随心所欲突发奇想的年龄了吗......  
他梗着脖子坐直，避免座椅上的布套和枕头被自己的汗水打湿，同时为了假装注意不到年轻司机偷偷瞥过来的目光而看向车窗外。路口的信号灯变红了，等待中他不经意地看到人行道上一对并肩而行又沉默无言的男女，还晕着的脑袋下意识运行起了团队聚在一辆车上时经常会做的猜关系游戏。  
朋友吗，还是关系不好的兄妹......又或是恋人吗？很亲密的样子，但是是恋人的话为什么看起来一点默契都没有？  
“那个，不好意思......”  
短暂的思考被打断，龙俊亨回头对上年轻人问询的眼神：“怎么了？”  
绿色的信号灯亮了，车子在他得出结论之前重新发动起来。“我没看错的话，您是那位龙俊亨吧？就是Be...啊，Highlight里的龙俊亨？”年轻人看路的同时忍不住看了他好几眼，出于礼貌龙俊亨没有回头，他估计那对男女已经被远远甩到看不见的地方了。“我女朋友非常喜欢您，如果方便的话可以拍一张......”  
他露出一个友好的饭服式微笑。“当然。”

强烈的闷热感在车门推开的瞬间卷土重来。龙俊亨表面上对年轻的司机点头示意，背地里极不情愿地迈出第一步下了车。从超市到家的距离又像是下一场无穷无尽的长征，他就是那个拖着伤痕累累的心和身体历尽千辛万苦的勇士。然后这名勇士回到自己的王国（住宅）门前时，发现本该空无一人的地方，里面却传出一阵不算小的动静。  
龙俊亨迟钝的大脑缓冲了几秒钟才想到应该是梁耀燮又习惯性地跑到他家里来做田螺姑娘了。拉下密码锁的键盘熟练按下两人生日反过来排序的数字，打开门的第一眼龙俊亨果然在客厅中央看到了弯着腰背对着自己，手里还握着拉线式的老吸尘器辛勤打扫的梁耀燮。屋里开了空调，温度凉到让人直打哆嗦，梁耀燮的T恤却和刚从外面回来的龙俊亨湿的程度差不多。他脖子上搭着毛巾，T恤袖口挽到肩膀，两条线条结实的手臂专注地推拉不断发出吵人噪音的老吸尘器，一点也没发现屋子的主人就站在他身后。  
龙俊亨在玄关一直站到全身的汗水都被吹得发凉变干才脱掉鞋子进屋。梁耀燮按下停止按钮把吸尘器放到一旁，解开毛巾擦了擦额头和下颌的汗水，过了一会半搭不搭放在头上，动作里似乎是犹豫要不要再系上的意思。龙俊亨忍不住张了张嘴，用能引起注意的最轻声音提醒他：“还是系上吧，会着凉。”  
他发誓自己没有吓唬对方并以此为乐的打算，但敏感的梁耀燮还是吓得差点碰倒那台死重的老吸尘器。龙俊亨看见那双带着惊吓后的余悸和责怪的眼睛转过来，“你进门的时候能不能提醒我一下，又被你吓死了。”他用一种兼具抱怨与委屈的口吻说。  
“对不起。”龙俊亨闷闷地应了一声。“……其实你不用现在过来的，后天他们就会把另一个吸尘器修好送回来了。”  
“......你拿我当佣人吗，吸尘器在我就在的那种？”  
当然不是。龙俊亨凑近他不爽的恋人，把一缕贴在前额上的栗色发丝勾到耳后，然后吻了吻裸露出来的额头。他在自己的嘴唇上尝到了一股咸涩的味道，但还没来得及用纸巾擦掉，就先一步被梁耀燮的指节抹去了。  
“傻吗你，我还没洗过澡啊。”  
“不是的，”龙俊亨有些多此一举地抽出纸巾轻轻擦着梁耀燮的指节，“‘我没有拿你当佣人’，是要告诉你这个......我不会亲吻每一个上门打扫的劳动人员的额头，还用纸巾帮他们擦手指上的汗。”  
“我知道你不会，”梁耀燮被肉麻得直抖，说话时的尾音因为止不住的笑意而发颤。“我就是，开个玩笑，毕竟我和吸尘器的缘分好像比和你还要深诶。”

那台送去修的吸尘器是一年前的两个人刚刚在一起时龙俊亨送给他的。在作为Beast的最后一次回归期录的节目上除了梁耀燮所有人都从前公司那里赢到了奖品，所以一口气得了双份的龙俊亨在摄像机前理所应当地许诺分一台吸尘器给这个一无所获还仿佛受了天大委屈的小朋友。  
结果直到五个人解约，公司也没有提起过那些奖品。这件险些不了了之的憾事终于在新公司成立的当天画上了完美的句号——龙俊亨像个慷慨的圣诞老人给团体里的每个孩子（包括他自己）都买了当初许愿的东西作为礼物。  
“出道快乐，梁社长。”他还记得气喘吁吁把吸尘器推到梁耀燮家门口的时候说的那些蠢话。“呃，我也买了一台一样的，所以如果你掌握了使用方法，又厌倦了你的小窝，欢迎你过来开拓一下新的地图……”  
他说出口的瞬间便开始后悔。羞耻感让他的整个手掌和两只耳尖非主观意愿地发热变红起来，龙俊亨有一刻甚至分不清令他羞耻的究竟是搬出这套对付女朋友一样的蠢话还是说完蠢话之后自己的反应，但梁耀燮下一秒就用一个落在桃心唇上的啵啵把他从脑袋里傻兮兮的忧虑中拯救了出来。  
“谢谢你的好意，不过今天先来我的小窝留下吧龙社长，”梁耀燮一手抱着一个宝贝，把吸尘器和男朋友一起拖进屋里。“使用方法什么的，两个人一起研究会比较快？”

“那时候”——龙俊亨觉得这么说多少有点奇怪，毕竟到现在只过去了不足一年，但处于三十代边缘的多愁善感让他一时找不到其他的说辞——他还更年轻一些，起码心态上是个彻底被恋爱冲昏头脑的傻瓜。他看着身下的梁耀燮涨红的，依然只有巴掌大的小脸，觉得自己好像能在那双乌黑发亮的瞳孔里看到属于他们漫长到永久的未来。  
龙俊亨吻了他的脸颊，把他按进柔软的沙发垫里，掀起他的上衣抚摸依然黏着汗水的皮肤。现在的梁耀燮闭着眼睛，他并不能像之前一样看到对方瞳孔里微弱却持久的火苗。一种无名的失落和恼火让他忍不住低下头用嘴唇敲打起那双心灵的窗户，唇瓣触碰到扇动的睫毛时，没有擦干净的汗液滴进了梁耀燮的眼睛，让身下的人接连流出好几滴生理性的泪水。  
“呀！”梁耀燮一只手按在他的肩膀上试图阻止进一步的动作，另一只手连忙揉起自己的眼睛。“汗水流进来了，好难受......”  
龙俊亨只能放他去洗手间清理。回来的时候梁耀燮红着右眼，脸和头发上不知道是水是汗总之湿漉漉的一片，看起来既可爱又可笑。旖旎的气息已经被削去了大半，龙俊亨试图抓住最后一点氛围，他扯住了梁耀燮的衣角，只扫到了一眼精瘦的腰就被对方拍开了鲁莽的爪子。  
“...不想做吗？”  
“老实说不太想。”梁耀燮看了看他的脸色，犹豫一下最终还是选择诚实，“后天就要飞日本，连续三天的演唱会行程...俊亨，我们都过了做完之后立刻能活蹦乱跳去上班的年龄了。”  
“啊，三十代。”看不见的紧绷神经难耐地跳动，龙俊亨觉得自己需要做点什么让梁耀燮闭上嘴。“不做的话，起码接吻可以吧？”  
他在对方点头答应之前吻住了他的嘴，带着某种粗粝欲望在湿润的唇上肆虐。或许是梁耀燮怀着愧疚感的缘故，龙俊亨轻而易举地撬开了他的牙关，叼住柔软的舌头吮吸，让啧啧的水声和梁耀燮喉咙里细密微弱的呜咽填补到他得不到缓解的渴求里。  
比太阳光更火热，比空调风更冰冷，这种无法言喻的渴求实在太折磨人了。

“给起光录音录得怎么样？”  
“还不错，挺顺利的。”  
“那就好，”梁耀燮在龙俊亨腿上挪了挪，找到一个舒服的位置。“我还以为是他把你气到一个人走回家。”  
“没，就是觉得走在路上也许可以找到一些创作灵感......”  
梁耀燮笑了，龙俊亨低头看到一个90度偏转的笑脸。“那么找到新的灵感了嘛，龙PD大人？”  
“大概是找到了......”这么说着的时候他不由自主回想起十字路口等红灯时遇到的那对亲密又冷淡的男女，一种莫名的熟悉感促使他开口。“比如维系着所剩不多的希望继续走在一起的恋人......这样的故事吧。”  
“...秋季的苦情歌，风格真的好俊亨。”  
没有理会梁耀燮的调侃，龙俊亨闭上眼睛，试图遗忘那个总也找不到答案的画面。和他刚好相反，梁耀燮是孩子里玩猜关系游戏的高手，如果今天看到的人是他，龙俊亨相信他十有八九会猜对。  
即使他真正想让对方猜测的那个问题的源头，现在根本来源于他们自己身上。


	2. -September-

龙俊亨扶着铺了洁白桌布的长桌，被假花上的香水熏得发疼的脑袋正在努力指挥身体完成吃掉一块点心果腹的任务。  
“啊，原来在这里啊龙俊亨！没想到你真的来了！”  
“......刚刚好有时间，又很久没见，就决定过来待一下。”他匆忙咀嚼完一块泡芙，放下装着三四种小甜品的盘子，从旁边拿了一杯香槟和前来打招呼的人碰杯。明天团体还要飞台湾公演，他控制着尺度微微抿了一口，只一口还是能感觉到甜味的液体混杂刚吃下的奶油泡芙在口腔里黏糊糊地打转。“恭喜你结婚，夫人真的很漂亮。”  
“漂亮吧？你绝对不会相信当初我追她追了多久......”  
龙俊亨带着礼貌的微笑听对方长篇大论说起两人从相识到相爱的历程，在抓不到重点的讲述中走了神。结婚的人是他中学时代的朋友，说是朋友，事实上他在出道前的一次同学聚会之后再也没有见过这个人。  
社交性的婚礼通常不是他消磨时间的好去处，说到底龙俊亨会出现在这里的原因只不过想逃避出国前一天还要抓他去健身房的梁耀燮。他心知肚明自己有一段时间没有好好做运动，但他真的做不到赶行程之前就把自己搞得腰酸背痛。  
“我忽然想起来今天有人邀请我参加婚礼，是中学时的朋友......”龙俊亨拿出那张救命稻草一样已经有些皱巴巴的请柬，然后厚着脸皮顶上梁耀燮写着“别装了我知道你在打什么小算盘”的高压视线艰难地出了门。初秋的气温不算温和，走在路上他才后知后觉地发现只穿一件薄衬衫确实有点冷，但关门时梁耀燮有些失落的眼神打消了他想要推门回去的想法。  
“呀，你有没有认真听我说话，我都讲到大学毕业之后我们一起来到首尔了。”  
朋友不满的声音把他拉回现实。龙俊亨抱歉地摇了摇头，因为想说点什么而张了张嘴，但厚实的舌头让他在说出来之前又被打断了。  
“你是不是在想你的女朋友？其实今天可以把她一起带过来啊。”  
“啊，”他愣了一下，扯出一个尴尬的笑容。“我现在没有女朋友......”  
“别骗人了，快要三十岁的人怎么可能没有女朋友...对哦，你是艺人，这种事是不能泄露出去的对吧？放心，我一定不会告诉别人的。”  
“真的没有，”龙俊亨在对方看不到的角度揪住了衣角。“不骗你。”  
“什么啊，我明明看过你和那么多女人的传闻，不可能都是假的吧？龙俊亨你也太小气了，这是艺人病啊艺人病......”  
“哈哈，既然你都这么说了......”他低下头，把笑容拉扯得更大一些，让自己看起来似乎正处于习惯性的害羞中。记得他这个特点的朋友果然把注意力转移到两只发红的手上，龙俊亨对方在调笑声里把杯中的酒一饮而尽，刺激性气泡进入胃里带得劣质奶油的味道一起往上反，再加上持续的发冷，他觉得更难受了。  
“那个，这是我和泰洙的礼金。先失陪一下......”  
这是他在忍受完对方的滔滔不绝后留给这位陌生朋友的最后一句话。

龙俊亨一共喝了四杯香槟才坐上回家的车。好在刚刚到初秋，天黑得比较晚，他走到梁耀燮家楼下的时候太阳都还没有完全落山。难能可贵的休息日里通常这个点梁耀燮不是在健身房收尾就是在回来的路上，他估计等待的时间最多不会超过半个小时，想了想还是没有擅自按开密码进门而是坐到了墙壁一侧的楼梯上。  
大理石地砖冰凉的温度透过夏天穿的薄牛仔裤冻得龙俊亨打了个哆嗦。他咬着牙嘶了一声，感到一种突如其来却难以忍受的孤单和委屈正随着身体的抖动和牙齿的缝隙溜了出来，钻进他的鼻腔和眼睛里，把它们弄得湿乎乎的令人厌恶。  
龙俊亨不知道怎么解释这种发疯一般想念梁耀燮的心情。也许今天应该和梁耀燮一起去健身的，他想，在跑步机上连续运动一个小时也不会比现在更狼狈了。或者带梁耀燮一起去参加婚礼，虽然这位运动系宅男听到后肯定会不屑地把嘴撅得老高，但软磨硬泡过后他往往都会遂了龙俊亨的愿。  
——那样的话就会被他强行加上一件外套不至于挨冻，然后到了婚礼上龙俊亨会和他一起吃完那三四样漂亮精致却味同嚼蜡的甜点，接着在朋友过来打招呼的时候笑着告诉他，“你好，这位是梁耀燮，Highlight的梁耀燮，我最好的朋友和恋人”......  
“俊亨？你怎么这么早就回来了...还有你为什么不直接进去？”  
不知不觉中已经站在他面前的恋人摘下耳机，挑起的眉毛显出一丝疑惑。  
“啊，我……”  
“先起来，地上太凉了。”  
梁耀燮套着撸到大臂的宽松运动衣并且一如既往把毛巾系在脖子上，向他伸出的手掌温暖带汗，拉住他的手一把就把坐在地上可怜兮兮的龙俊亨拉了起来。  
“耀燮。”  
龙俊亨在他打开门锁推开门的瞬间从后面抱住了他。梁耀燮浅金色的发根还粘着没干透的汗液，因此龙俊亨不住把鼻尖埋得更深时他忍不住挣开了这个粘腻的怀抱。  
“怎么了你？一副想要撒娇的样子。”  
“没什么......就是后悔没有拽着你一起去参加婚礼，”龙俊亨帮他解开毛巾，抚摸到光滑的后颈时轻轻捏了一下。“今天被问起恋人的事了，想把你介绍出去，免得所有人都觉得我是花花公子。”  
“毕竟你龙多情的外号声名远扬，”梁耀燮像只敏感的小动物缩了缩脖子，用一种半开玩笑半真挚的口气回应道。“而且花花公子总比同性恋听起来要好吧？”  
龙俊亨的手僵住了一刻，很快又掩饰性地搭在梁耀燮硬邦邦的肩膀上。“严格意义上我不能算作同性恋。”他说完后抿住了嘴唇，因为这听上去幼稚又可笑，他不知道自己到底在嘴硬什么。  
“对，你只喜欢过一个同性，那就是我，这是我们之间的事。”梁耀燮揉了揉眼眶，又把胸前的衣服拽上去擦了把脸。“而大众版本的故事里，别忘了我只是你的‘好朋友’......没人会喜欢，也没人相信龙俊亨与认识十年的好友谈起恋爱。所以冷静一点，你可不能开门见山就说‘这是Highlight的梁耀燮，我的男朋友’——”  
“也就是说，”龙俊亨在被那句“冷静一点”毁掉所有好心情之前打断了他。“我们只能到这里了是吗，直到退隐也只会在台上说‘这是我的好朋友’？”  
“不然你希望怎么样，”梁耀燮一点也没察觉到他变得低哑，足以证明情绪变化的嗓音。他的语气里甚至带着一丝负面的笑意。“我现在原地跪下向你求婚吗？”  
龙俊亨在他脱下运动外套时默默收回了手。空落落的五根手指失去了去处，而它们的主人正迫切地需要抓住一些东西，任何东西都好，总之能让这只冰冷的手紧紧握住。  
最终他握住了另一只手泛白的指尖。“我们应该结婚的。”他努力尝试平静地开口，想着至少把每一个字都清清楚楚地吐出来，但张嘴时冒出的夹着湿意的鼻音还是违背了他的意愿。  
“......是你的恋人啊俊亨，”梁耀燮背对他换衣服，脑袋被质量良好的棉质睡衣包裹让他的声音听起来有些模糊，像是从很远的地方慢慢飘过来。“我们不是已经在一起了吗？”  
“是啊，在一起了，”龙俊亨捏住自己的酸涩的鼻翼，尽量不让任何湿润的东西再不听话地跑出来。“周围不超过十个人知情的在一起。”  
总算听出不对劲的梁耀燮用力扯了扯睡衣下摆，一颗金色的脑袋从紧绷的领口里钻出来，眼睛直直地看向表情不怎么好的龙俊亨。“...你怎么了？”  
“耀燮，告诉我......你有认真考虑过那些三十代以后的事情吗？”  
他没怎么，没有人以此伤害他或者对他出言不逊，但他就是不可抑制地感到深切的无力和难过。这根本不是三言两语就能说清道明的事，龙俊亨自己都混乱着，只能无助地抓住一点尖利刻薄的话留作最后的武器，而梁耀燮此时的表情偏偏像被龙俊亨抢走了心爱的玩具又踹了一脚的小孩子，那双大眼睛里流露出来的不明所以和小心翼翼紧紧封住了接下来所有他想说又不能说的话。  
唇上饱满的桃心形被抿成扁平的一片，龙俊亨仅仅是看着那张让他怜爱又痛苦的脸就一个字也说不出来。喉咙里干涩一片，鼻尖被塞住的糟糕感觉愈发强烈，他觉得他快要在溺死在长久的寂静中了。  
过了半晌，梁耀燮打破了他们之间尴尬的沉默。“你和我，我们比谁都清楚我们身份的特殊。我们认识了十年，我喜欢你，我答应了你的表白。我们共同做了那么多事，甚至自己独立出来开了公司......这样的在一起还不够吗？”  
“我以为我们一直是勇敢而幸运的......”他抬着头，年轻的热切和年长的疲惫交错在那张小小的脸上。“但你不这么想。”  
“回自己的家吧，龙。今天就到此为止，可以吗？”

——我们应该结婚的，但是我们不能。选择了这条布满星光与荆棘的路的那一刻就注定我们要像童话里穿上红色舞鞋的主人公，在聚光灯下，在欢呼声中，在数以万计的爱与恨和四面八方的目光里，一刻不停地微笑，跳动，直到被所有人遗忘。  
“我们应该结婚的。”龙俊亨看着他的脸几乎毫无意识地重复了一次，声音轻得像是梦呓。


	3. -October-

医院里的气味真的难闻极了。  
龙俊亨提了提口罩，让鼻子和嘴整个闷在湿热的内侧，尽力使自己的嗅觉和当下恶劣的环境完全隔绝。他把出汗的手掌放到裤子上蹭了蹭，然后划开手机点进浏览器，试图把注意力全部集中在新闻首页上，但是只过了不到一分钟就在消毒水刺鼻味道的侵袭下宣告失败。  
他隔着口罩揉揉鼻子，站起来顺着走廊来到一台自动售货机前，从手机壳里翻出一张纸币塞进去。下午的医院没有什么人，自然也不用担心会被认出来的问题，他直接拉下口罩喝了一口苏打水，顺便按下旁边热饮的按钮准备给注射室里的另一个人带一罐。

梁耀燮不久前得了季节性感冒，持续吃了一周的药也没有好起来的迹象。只要认识他的人都能看出他没离开过脖子的毛巾和随身携带的保温杯是什么意思，但是他偏偏把咳嗽声压抑得又细又小，仿佛小小的感冒并不是一件值得注意的事，然后好几次在自以为别人看不到的地方咳得快把肺一起吐出来。  
到内页拍摄那天龙俊亨终于忍无可忍，在拍摄地附近的公共厕所堵住了梁耀燮。梁耀燮注意到他的时候愣了一下，刚刚擤过的鼻尖通红，眼睛也有点湿，看上去可怜兮兮的，龙俊亨想说教这个人的想法只被这么看了一眼就减去了一半，然后在心里第无数次责备自己心软的同时还是握住了梁耀燮发凉的手腕。  
“今天就去医院，我去和摄影老师请假，”他说，紧了紧手上的力度让自己听起来显得不容拒绝，“再这样咳下去后面的打歌要出事故了。”  
梁耀燮摇了摇头，没有说话，像是在用全身的力量憋着咳嗽。这次他没有成功，撑不过十秒就伏在龙俊亨身上咳得昏天黑地。好在面对面的姿势让龙俊亨很容易把他抱进怀里拍抚后背，直到梁耀燮彻底安静下来，开始一边深呼吸一边断断续续说出刚才没说出来的话：“今天...内页拍摄要收，收尾......”  
龙俊亨叹了口气，拍了拍他的后脑勺。“那就明天，我和你一起去。”

来到注射室门口刚好看见梁耀燮向医生点头道谢，看姿态还蛮灵活的，但龙俊亨没有错过他转身时露出满脸的艰苦和委屈，赶紧一手搭上他衣服塞得乱糟糟的腰拉着他从注射室出去了。  
秋夜的气温很低，刮过来的风也不像白天凉爽可爱。一到室外梁耀燮便又是打喷嚏又是咳嗽地折腾起来，龙俊亨掀起大衣的帽子把那颗金色的脑袋包裹住，再把一直捂在兜里的热饮塞进他的掌心，然后拉着他的胳膊一言不发地往停车的地方走。  
或许是风太大了，没有人想开口，除了冷风划过耳边的嘈杂和两个人手臂上相互摩擦布料发出的绵软声音之外什么也听不到。过分的安静让龙俊亨想起他们出道不久时得了声带结节的梁耀燮，在刚做完手术的几天一个字也说不出来，只能打一些根本就是乱划一通的手语和队友勉强沟通。短短几天龙俊亨就被封为团队里唯一一个“梁氏手语”专家，因为两个人在二十代的夜晚里一起回宿舍的路上他总能猜对梁耀燮想要茶，果汁还是炒年糕，几乎百试百灵。直到术后恢复期的最后一个安静的夜晚，梁耀燮手舞足蹈，比划得像个糟糕的哑剧演员，把唯一的专家也难倒了。小孩累得气喘吁吁，撑着膝盖鼓起一边脸颊，害羞又有点不甘心地看着他：“真的猜不出来吗？我说的是‘俊喵啊，喜欢你’啊，你这个白痴。”  
还在恢复的声带发出的声音沙哑又刺耳，但是比吹在他脸上的冷风温暖动人太多了。

不算远的距离却仿佛走了一万年，好不容易顶着风来到车前，龙俊亨伸出冰凉的手自然而然拉开副驾驶的车门，结果下一秒就被梁耀燮摔上了，裹得严严实实的人翻了个白眼，在龙俊亨不知所措的目光里拉开了后座的车门，慢慢爬进去趴在座椅上。  
这下即使梁耀燮什么都不说他也明白了。忍着笑从副驾驶座椅摘了个靠枕递过去，关上后排车门时龙俊亨告诉自己千万不要笑得太明显，又短暂地做了心理建设之后才重新拉开前排车门上了车。车里的温度并没有比外面好多少，他点火过后的第一件事就是打开空调的暖风预热，然后搓了搓冻僵的手握上冰冷的方向盘。  
“......你不笑话我吗？”  
梁耀燮冷不丁冒出这么一句。龙俊亨已经开出一小段路程了所以没法回头，从后视镜有限的角度也看不到说话的人挂着什么样的表情，想了一下还是放弃了“我早就过了不分轻重嘲笑你那个讨人嫌的年纪”的回答，反问道：“很疼吗？打了几针？”  
“两针。”后座的身影扭了扭，辛苦地在后座上找一个不那么硌人的姿势。“而且这个护士的取向有问题，两针扎在同一侧，搞得我右边的屁股疼得要死......”  
收回前言，现在有点想笑话了。  
“辛苦了，打过针之后很快就会好的......”他用力咬住嘴唇忍着笑意，等信号灯的间隙不忘拉开副驾驶的柜子从里面翻出两块巧克力递到后面。“来，俊亨哥哥请你吃糖，奖励一下勇敢的小朋友。”  
“......还不是你硬要拉我去医院的，想挨揍吗现在？”  
龙俊亨确信梁耀燮翻了第二个白眼，不过还是乖乖把巧克力接过去了。“不如想想晚上吃什么，”他听着正后方拨开糖纸的脆响。“今天不方便在外面吃了，回家做点吃的吧——去你家还是我家？”  
梁耀燮不说话了，糖纸的响声也很快消失在狭窄的空间里。龙俊亨对他突如其来的沉默并不意外，毕竟上次不算争吵的争吵之后他们已经快一个月没有一起过夜了，这确实是一个很唐突的提问。  
可是他迫切地想要知道梁耀燮怎么回应这个充满暗示的问题。他无法不迫切，因为一个月以来他没有得到一丁点关于上次那个问题的答案，哪怕只是敷衍的回答。  
他们像从未发生过任何不愉快一样一起上班，一起吃饭，一起在拍摄期间打打闹闹，一起在空无一人的休息区轻轻地亲吻......一如他们之前的样子。但是这不对。龙俊亨的脑海里有个声音说，在他和梁耀燮一起大笑或者他吻着对方嘴唇的时候。有什么东西不对，这个声音告诉他。  
而当龙俊亨在某个早晨从不足四小时的睡眠中醒来，被熟悉的疲惫到近乎窒息的感觉包围，同时看到梁耀燮发来的提醒行程短信时，他才终于发现了那个不对的地方。  
——他和梁耀燮根本就是密不可分，他们永远也不可能完整地从对方的世界里走出去。  
没有时间，甚至没有一个分开的机会，梁耀燮是他过去十年和未来的一切，他们共享了一切能共享的身份：朋友，恋人，队友，合伙人......每一个身份就像一重坚固的锁链，早就把他们紧密地，无可奈何地系在了一起。  
等他意识到这一点，锁链已经紧紧勒住了他，让他快要感觉不到自己的呼吸了。

“耀燮？......别这么紧张，只是普通的吃饭和睡觉而已，我不会在你屁股疼的时候趁人之危的。”  
龙俊亨用半开玩笑的口吻说，知道自己什么也看不到还是透过后视镜看了一眼。梁耀燮仍然缩成一团维持着难受的趴姿，把靠枕垫在肚子下面看上去也没什么帮助。他忽然感到一阵没来由的怒火和心疼——如果一定要说的话，一部分在气梁耀燮连身体都照顾不好，一部分在气自己固执地选择一个人回去从而没把他照看好。  
当然还有另一部分在心里尖声叫嚣着，是梁耀燮的沉默导致了这一切。哪怕他只是随心所欲的敷衍一下，哪怕只是说一句“总会变好的”呢——  
梁耀燮是爱他的，毫无疑问，只是依然像以前一样热切，亲昵，盲目，一无所知。龙俊亨看着恋人那张永远稚嫩的脸和真诚又天真的眼睛，不知道是他是压垮自己的最后一根稻草，还是从溺毙般的杂乱思绪里拯救他的浮木。  
“...那就去我家吧，”龙俊亨不想再逼他，主动开了口。他把车停靠在路边，脱下自己的外套叠成一块递到后面示意他做枕头。“前两天我妈送了汤料过来，一会我去超市买点牛尾可以煲汤喝。”  
听到他公布结果后座才传来一阵细小的咀嚼声，过了差不多吃完一块巧克力的时间，梁耀燮的声音终于传过来：“俊亨，谢谢你。”  
龙俊亨重新发动车子，一边腾出一只手按下音响，在CD播放第一首歌之前勉强找回了轻松的声音。“没事的，不用总是对你的男朋友道谢。”  
“正因为是男朋友......”梁耀燮偏偏相反地十分认真。“不，正因为是俊亨才要道谢。”  
“......好，”龙俊亨说，下意识挤出一个对方根本看不见的微笑。“我收下了。”  
希望这首歌是一首吵闹的歌曲，这样梁耀燮就不会发现他嗓音里微弱而清楚，听起来像哽咽一样的声音。


	4. -November-

九点过一刻门铃终于响了起来。  
龙俊亨手里已经拿上了一罐打开的啤酒，脚边还堆着两个空掉的啤酒罐，下一秒在他从地板上站起来的时候被一股脑打翻，叮叮当当地滚到了沙发底下。拖鞋也不知道被甩到哪里去了，他只能赤着脚走过去开门，冰凉的地板冻得他皱紧了眉头。  
“哪一位？”明明清楚自己约的是谁，按开可视门禁看到戴着兜帽的尹斗俊时他还是忍不住失望地撇撇嘴。“...快进来吧，再晚一点我一个人就能喝光了。”  
“你这家伙别太过分！”尹斗俊的声音透过电波从屏幕里模糊地传出来，同时本尊在他切掉可视之前做了一个“我正看着你”的手势。  
龙俊亨按下确认键，顺带把手中剩下的啤酒一饮而尽。十一月到了末尾无疑已经步入冬天，拉开大门后楼道和室内的温差让这个本来穿得就少的人不禁打了个哆嗦，却也只是原地搓了搓胳膊懒得多走一步进屋去拿外套。如果梁耀燮在的话大概会翻出热水袋和电热毯来拯救他，但是他发来消息说整晚都要留在赵奎植的工作室然后直接回自己家，信息末尾还是一如既往提醒龙俊亨记得吃饭注意保暖。  
龙俊亨回了一个好，在他打电话约尹斗俊过来喝酒之后。  
“发什么呆呢？”一周没见的队长提着一个装得满满的塑料袋哆哆嗦嗦地走进来，东西都顾不上放就赶紧把大敞的屋门紧紧撞上。“别看了，只有我，梁耀燮今天不会过来了。”  
“......为什么你觉得我会想着梁耀燮？”龙俊亨沉默了几秒，试图用被冒犯的不满语气掩盖被戳中心事的事实。“我今天约的人是你，我没有想着他...我总不能时时刻刻都想着他吧？”  
“得了吧，我还不清楚你为什么约我吗？”尹斗俊看都懒得看他，撂下那袋东西，从里面拿出一盒还冒着热气的烤鸡轻车熟路地走进他家的厨房。“你所有的烦恼都让梁耀燮分担了，所以你约我喝酒的理由只有一个......”  
龙俊亨捏扁了手里的空罐。约他过来是个彻头彻尾的错误，他一瞬间恨透了尹斗俊的直白，只因为啤酒罐被捏扁的恼人声响也根本阻止不了对方的话清楚地进到他耳朵里。  
“——现在让你烦恼的那个人就是耀燮，不是吗？”

“我们应该活得更轻松一些，”龙俊亨说。“我们不应该这么累......也这么狼狈。”  
他打了一遍又一遍的腹稿，让这套说辞足以烂熟于心，但这显然没什么帮助，每一个轻轻敲打牙关的音节仍然如此艰难。他不敢看梁耀燮的脸，因为他清楚自己一旦看到那张脸就一个字也说不出来了。  
“我知道你爱我，我也比任何时候的任何人都爱你......只是这条路真的太难走了，而且越往前走只会越狭窄，越痛苦。我们不再年轻，也许是时候找一个出口离开了，只要我们往后退一步......就一步。”  
“让我像爱最好的朋友一样爱你吧，”他说，感到那些组织好的词句正在一点点消散，而他快要听不见自己的声音了。“可能你并不在意这些，但我从来不曾拥有你的那份勇敢。耀燮，我真的不想再面对一个找不到答案的问题了......”  
最后一个尾音也混杂着痛楚和无力感被他苦涩地咽下去。对面的人沉默了很久，久到龙俊亨几乎以为自己在说梦话，他终于忍不住想抬起头，刚有所动作便撞进了对方沾着泪滴湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“这是......给我的答案吗？”梁耀燮声音里一贯的温暖不见了，取而代之的是让人喘不上气似的难过。“这是你给我的答案吗，俊亨？”  
龙俊亨没能回答，也没能看到那滴摇摇欲坠的泪水从梁耀燮颤抖的睫毛上落下来。消息提示音把他从真实到可怕的幻境中拉了出来，他迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，直到看到消息栏上对方的名字才反应过来这是一个梦。  
龙俊亨读完提醒他注意保暖的最后一句后按下了锁屏。面对着漆黑的屏幕，他不知道自己该不该为这只是个梦而感到高兴。

“所以你，嗝，到底是怎么想的？”尹斗俊打了个酒嗝，从餐盒里撕下一块烤鸡皮放进嘴里。“你刚才说了那么多，意思是你想甩了耀燮吗？”  
“我不是都说了，”龙俊亨捏扁了第六个啤酒罐，把它重重甩在脚边，结果因为两个人屁股底下垫着地毯只发出一声短暂的闷响。“我喜欢他，我很爱他......这不能算是简单的分手那么回事，我不会‘甩’了他——”  
“你的字典太复杂了，”尹斗俊掰下一根鸡翅，挥舞着打断了他。“在我们这些普通人，包括梁耀燮，嗝，的字典里，’甩‘的意思就是你单方面结束了你们之间的，嗝，恋人关系。”  
“换个词，拜托，”龙俊亨拿来一罐新的啤酒，拉开得又快又急，金色的啤酒泡沫溢出来一视同仁地弄湿了他的手指，睡裤和地毯，而他已经头晕脑胀到根本顾不上这些，只能勉强舔舔堆积在表面的部分。“‘甩’听起来也太冷酷了，我明明这么爱他，我爱他爱到我都不像我了......”  
“有什么区别呢？反正你想做的都是一样的事。”尹斗俊咀嚼了两下，吐出一块完整的骨头。他的酒量并不好，脸已经红透了，但说出口的话让龙俊亨觉得他根本就是清醒得吓人。“你所说的退一步，或许只是个开端，又或许你后退时迈出的一步已经是你们前进走过的两步三步......我不想对你的决定以及你们两个的恋情评头论足，但是你得知道啊俊亨——撒娇是没有用的，你口中的爱并不能减少你对他的伤害......‘我爱你，但是我现在想甩了你’，真这么说出口的话你看耀燮会先掉眼泪还是会先给你一拳。”  
“......他会恨我吗？”龙俊亨灌满酒精的大脑消化了一会，神奇地冒出一句基本驴唇不对马嘴的话，开口之后还很赞同地对自己点了点头。“他会恨我的，因为我真的很不勇敢。”  
尹斗俊摇了摇头，他无奈时眉头皱起的样子看起来像梁耀燮的升级版。“我敢打包票，耀燮心里从来没有觉得你是个胆小鬼，尽管他总是把这几个字挂在嘴边来取笑你。”他说，轻轻和龙俊亨碰杯。“他知道你偶尔的胆怯，他了解并且容忍了这一点......但他不能容忍你对他的不信任。”  
“我比任何人都相信他，”龙俊亨摇了摇头，下意识地反驳了一句，但更重的晕眩感让他连一个反击点都找不到。“我只是，我只是——”  
“如果你真的信任他，今晚出现在这里的人应该是耀燮。”尹斗俊把手放到他肩膀上，叹了口气。“就到这里，不说了，我们喝酒吧。”

龙俊亨不记得自己到底喝了多少，后来有没有和尹斗俊聊到别的话题，事实上大概没过多久他就借着酒劲睡着了。再次醒来的时候外面的天还是黑的，他估计自己并没睡太长时间，在被子里伸展了一下，意外地发现身上不仅没有醉酒后的头痛晕眩，一直冰凉的手和脚甚至也暖暖的。  
直到脚边踢到一个鼓鼓的东西，他才反应过来温暖的来源是什么，以及它们——身下的电热毯和被子里的这个热水袋，究竟是谁的功劳。  
习惯了黑暗的双眼很快捕捉到门缝里的一丝光亮，龙俊亨抓着田螺姑娘还没走的可能性从床上爬起来拉开门，果然看到了在沙发上睡熟的尹斗俊，和已经穿好外套看起来正准备离开的梁耀燮。  
“耀......”他张了张嘴试着叫出对方的名字，但饮酒过后发涩的喉咙干脆地扼杀了呼之欲出的音节。好在梁耀燮转身时看到了他，带着一丝惊讶的目光先是对上他的，随即一路向下移动，最后落到他赤裸的脚上。  
“回被窝里去，你要着凉了。”他说，没有停下在大衣外面系围巾的动作。“我买了解酒饮料，切片面包和培根，明天早上不要忘了吃。”  
“咳咳......”龙俊亨清了清嗓子，在对方推开门之前成功找回自己的声音。“耀燮，很晚了...留下来住吧，不要回去了。”  
这是一句普通得不能再普通的话，他甚至没有和恋人亲热的想法，只是想留下这个一录完音便急急忙忙赶来见他的人。所以他不明白为什么梁耀燮在听到这句话之后反应这么大，以至于握着门把的修长手指的指尖都开始箍得发白。  
“耀燮？没事——”  
“俊亨，”梁耀燮打断了他，说得很轻，像是怕吵醒睡着的人，却也足够他听得一清二楚。“我不是傻子，不要当我是傻子。”  
龙俊亨这下不得不明白他在说什么了。梁耀燮低下去的脑袋小小的，龙俊亨很想走过去捧住他的脸颊看看那双会流泪的眼睛，但对方在他踩上下一块冰冷的地板前开了口，微弱的，发抖的嗓音扯住了他的步伐。  
“我知道你在犹豫什么，我知道你的不安和失落，”他顿了顿，龙俊亨知道那是他隐忍情绪的方式。“只是好像知道得晚了一点......看来你已经做出选择了。”  
一句“是的”就可以解决一切问题。龙俊亨毫不怀疑梁耀燮会爱他爱到做那个先后退一步的人，他会走出这扇门，回到自己的家里，接着在第二天摆出轻轻松松的样子宣布他们还是适合做彼此的朋友大过恋人。  
正因为如此，他才不能忽视自己的动摇而随便甩给梁耀燮一个不明不白的谎言。  
“如果我说没有呢？”龙俊亨忍着鼻尖的酸涩和走过去抱住对方的冲动，摇摇晃晃地开口。“我想不通，不知道思考什么，怎么思考，该不该思考，我什么都不知道......”  
“我给你时间，直到你生日那天，”梁耀燮回答得很快，似乎他已经不止一次地考虑过这个问题。“你可以充分考虑，我哪里也不会去......”  
他的声音越来越轻，鼻音和压抑的哽咽也渐渐藏不住了，以至于说到最后几乎只剩下几个模糊的口型。  
“...在后一天告诉我吧......至少让我陪你过完这个生日。”  
没有人听到这句话，破碎的只言片语伴随梁耀燮推开门的动作消失在冬季的夜风里。


	5. -December-

龙俊亨很确信自己把一切都搞砸了。  
半个多月以来他和梁耀燮碰面的次数一只手就数得过来，其中团队行程还占了一半，剩余两个人独处的时刻少之又少。难能可贵的见面里他们几乎没有一次完整的谈话，尴尬和亘久的沉默比过去相处的十年里加起来还多。  
这太令人难受了，于是他索性先一步躲起对方，好几次明目张胆地把香烟和打火机塞进口袋再摆摆手作势出去。回归期一过便没什么好顾虑的，而且吸烟只是借口，所有人都知道他点烟之后根本抽不了几口，就只是在嘴上过两下，再对着烧红的烟丝放空思绪，第一万次去想那个至今也得不出结果的答案。  
然后在滚烫的热度烧到手指之前按灭烟头，同时第一万零一次宣告解答失败。  
掸掉指尖沾上的烟灰，他划开手机点掉了几个朋友发来预祝他生日快乐的消息，顺带在五个人的群聊里拒绝了尹斗俊请客吃饭的好意。群聊上面置顶的对话框已经安静很久了，龙俊亨戳开对方的头像，盯着图里浅金色的头顶看了好一会，想敲打几个字的冲动最终还是冷却下来了。  
今天是12月18日，明天就是他的29岁生日了。三十代之前的最后一步，虽然既可耻又带着一丝幼稚，龙俊亨依然决定一个人泡在酒精里度过。  
——是我的错。是我先推开了他，还期待着他来救我。  
龙俊亨锁上屏幕，把手机丢到一边，双手埋住了脸，想吼出点什么，却只发出一声深深的叹息。  
他不会来的，也不应该来，我没有资格再有这种想法了。只是我好想见见他。我好想他。  
——我好想他。

结果喝酒庆生的决定甚至在龙俊亨来得及实行之前就扑空了。不知道是来自上天还是梁耀燮信仰的上帝可爱的旨意，总之当他推开差点被捶烂的家门从一脸倒霉的尹斗俊和李起光手里接下醉醺醺的梁耀燮再被对方一把抱住时，心里还是生出一丝宽慰。  
虽然梁耀燮真的醉到像是替他喝空了冰箱里所有的酒。  
“是他死命吵着要过来的。”尹斗俊活动了一下胳膊，悻悻地看着窝在龙俊亨怀里的罪魁祸首。“他认得自己的家，怎么都不肯进家门。他甚至为了不回去打了我一拳。”  
“还咬了我一口，”李起光揉着手，配合地展示了一下手背上的红色牙印。“说真的，你们俩欠了我和斗俊一大笔债。”  
龙俊亨不得不代替醉鬼道了歉。梁耀燮把他抱得太紧了，紧到他腾不出手关门，最后还是李起光好人做到底带上了门，把十二月的冷风隔绝在温暖的室内和龙俊亨的怀抱之外。  
“你还好吗？”他说，搂着梁耀燮的腰一点一点往沙发的方向移动。“你看起来醉得厉害。”  
“我？”梁耀燮靠着他的肩膀，上扬得过分的尾音充分表明了他现在的状态。“我很好，非常好......等一下，我这是到你家里来了嘛起光啊——”  
龙俊亨想空出一只手抬起他的脑袋让他看清楚自己，但是梁耀燮几乎是立刻往前一倾，失去重心让两个人双双瘫倒在了沙发上。“算了，你家里也很好，我只是不想一个人待着......”他又轻又快地自言自语，依旧清楚的咬字无时无刻不在体现主唱的威严。“我刚刚找过姐姐不想再烦她，羊羹也回妈妈家了......东云不可以，我不想在弟弟面前丢人...尹斗？尹斗会把我踢出来的，因为他最讨厌我喝醉之后说个没完。俊亨...俊亨啊，俊亨应该不想见我吧......所以你家真的蛮好的。我刚刚是不是咬了你一口？对不——”  
龙俊亨吻住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。梁耀燮嘴里的酒味太糟了，又苦又涩又酸的感觉成功让这个久违的吻成为他们十年来最糟糕的一个。即便如此他还是抱着让对方及时反应过来的用心衔着无处安放的舌头吮吸了好一会，直到被梁耀燮按住胸口一把推开。  
“呀，喝醉的人是我吧，你怎么成了随便亲人的那个！”他不满地咕哝着。龙俊亨发现他分不清人的根本原因在于那双始终没睁开的眼睛。“我认证你的嘴唇很性感，你是个迷人的家伙，但是我们是好朋友，而且俊亨还没和我说分手——”  
他停顿了一下，再开口时语气里带着明显的泄气。“虽然他大概明天就会告诉我了。‘现在太累了，让我们轻松一点吧’，我都能想象出来他说话的口吻......”  
“耀燮，”龙俊亨忍不住叫了叫他的名字，捧起他热乎乎的脸颊，在紧闭的眼皮上用手指刮了一下。“睁开眼睛看看我，我不是——”  
“起光啊，”醉鬼打断了他，摇了摇脑袋甩开他的手，无意识地选择一错到底。“前一阵我给姐姐打了电话...我想问她‘心爱的男人要和我分手的话该怎么办’，你猜，你猜姐姐听到之后怎么说？”  
“她问我‘是斗俊吗’，哈哈哈哈哈——很好笑对吧，是不是很好笑？她居然觉得是斗俊......”  
龙俊亨完全不觉得哪里好笑，但是趴在他身上的人已经笑得整个身体都发起抖来，随时可能从沙发上滚下去。他只能搂紧梁耀燮的腰，让醉鬼除了他的怀里哪都去不了。  
“所以你有得出结论吗？”他轻声问道，自己都察觉不到的狡猾让他将错就错地偏离到了李起光的角度。但没关系，他本就不期待意识模糊的人能准确捕捉到这个问题。“如果俊亨和你分手了，你该怎么办？”  
虽然这个条件好像，龙俊亨盯着眼前和聊天室小头像一模一样的发旋，已经达成不了了。  
“啊......”梁耀燮摊着四肢一动不动，软绵绵地对着他的脖子吸气吐气了好一会，才像经过许久的延迟终于缓慢接收到信号似的，撑起上身歪了歪头，皱紧的眉毛在紧闭的眼睛上方拧成一团。“我不知道...这是他给我的答案吗？他怎么告诉你的，给你发消息了吗？他为什么不直接发给我？明明我是置顶的那个，我才是应该第一个知道的......”  
还有一秒，只差一秒龙俊亨就要被他机关枪般的高速发言逗笑了，但下一秒，两只按在龙俊亨肩膀上的手便收紧了。他看到梁耀燮睁开了双眼，泪水从眼眶里争先恐后地滑出来，打湿了颤抖的睫毛，划过脸颊，留下一道长长的水痕。  
他掉眼泪的样子和龙俊亨先前梦到的如出一辙。或许还更狼狈一点，因为梦里的人可没有这么响亮地吸过鼻子。“我不知道怎么办，起光啊......你，你没有告诉过我，姐姐也没有告诉过我......”他垂着眼角，嘴唇也撅起来，在吐每一个字的时候微微颤着。“你没有笑是对的，因为这一点也不好笑，这不是一件轻松的事......”  
“我告诉了姐姐，我说：‘姐姐，对不起，但是你弟弟是同性恋，他喜欢一个男人...不是斗俊，那个人是俊亨，我爱他’......”  
“耀燮，”龙俊亨亲了一下他沾着泪水的眼睑，然后挪开他的两只手，让梁耀燮第二次掉进自己怀里，在重新搂紧他之后轻轻拍抚起那颗小小的后脑勺。“慢慢说，耀燮...你为什么没有和俊亨说起过这件事呢？”  
“我要怎，怎么说，你这个傻子，”梁耀燮说着说着打了个酒嗝。又也许是哭嗝，谁知道。“我难道要问他......如果他准备甩了我，我，我该怎么办吗？”  
湿乎乎的脸颊贴上来，在龙俊亨干净的脸侧上轻轻蹭了蹭。这个比他小不了多少的男人，他认识十年的恋人，正靠在他耳畔像个走失的小孩子一样可怜又难过地抽泣。龙俊亨好久没见梁耀燮流过这么多眼泪了，那些滚烫的液体滴落到他的皮肤上，顺着下颌湿痒地溜进颈窝，一直汹涌到心脏那里，不由分说地卷起他的孤独和疲惫一起带走了。  
“我不知道...还能和谁商量了...之前所有的难题我都有俊亨，但是这一次...这一次他就是难题......”梁耀燮的鼻音越来越重，说得也越来越慢，好在龙俊亨全部的专注都集中在触碰着他的双手上，并没有插话的打算。“没有人能帮到我，我真的...不知道该怎么办了......我甚至没来得及和他道歉，他就要和我分手了......”  
“太久了...我喜欢他实在太久了，我怎么能...我不能——”  
“耀燮，耀燮，”龙俊亨拍了拍那颗脑袋示意他抬头，然后揪着自己的衣领以相当笨拙的姿势擦去他的眼泪。梁耀燮在舞台上和镜头前是个泪美人，但是现在在龙俊亨面前他哭得整张小脸都皱起来，像只丑丑的小猴子，他找不到词形容这有多让人怜爱。“别哭了，看看我，看着我的眼睛。”  
小猴子听话地止住了眼泪，对着他眨了眨眼。仔细观察了半分钟之后，他说：“起光啊，你现在看起来好像俊亨。”  
他的语气太过无辜，让龙俊亨彻底放弃了和这个醉鬼摆事实讲道理的想法。他凑近又一次吻住梁耀燮，尚未褪去的酒气混杂泪水的咸涩在今晚成功刷新了最糟糕亲吻的榜单，可是原谅他，他实在找不出和梁耀燮接吻以外的第二个选项了。  
这一次他足足把怀里的人亲到瘫软才放开。不理会梁耀燮迷茫的眼神是否正表露着本人在消化被竹马吻了两次嘴巴的冲击性事实，龙俊亨拨开一缕被泪水打湿的额发，看着那双湿润的眼睛。他有句话现在就要说。  
“我爱你，梁耀燮。龙俊亨爱你。”这是第一句。他能猜到梁耀燮想问什么，所以他在对方反应过来之前说出了第二句。  
“——别问，我就是知道。他爱你，这就是他给你的答案。”


	6. -January-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Goodbye》fin

他在发冷的被窝里醒来的时候天已经大亮了，一束白色的阳光从两片窗帘的缝隙里钻出来照射到脸上，弄得龙俊亨忍不住打了个哆嗦，四肢懒懒地蜷成一团缩回被子里眯着眼。就这样发了一会呆，直到划开手机看到天气那一栏明晃晃的零下六度，他才反应过来外面可能是下雪了。  
搞什么啊，今天可是要去公司的......  
拉开窗帘果然是一片白茫茫，不用出门也知道冷得要命，连室内的窗玻璃上薄薄的水气都透着一股寒意。龙俊亨用拇指在上面抹了抹，指尖立刻被冻得微微发疼，只得重新把手又缩回没什么温度的被子里。  
又是一个人醒来的早晨。他对着窗外29岁生日后的初雪在心里默默地，孤独地感叹着。  
过了五分钟，他被烤面包的香味勾出了卧室，没走两步便抱住了那个熟悉的，现在看起来很暖和的人。  
“你终于睡醒了？”梁耀燮的嗓音里带着笑。他穿了一件毛茸茸的家居服，触感好到龙俊亨完全不想把手从上面移开。“中午了，快去收拾一下，上班之前我请你去常去的那家店吃炸鸡。”  
“刚睡醒就吃垃圾食品......”龙俊亨嘀嘀咕咕，等对方转过身又赶紧举起双手。“我是说，很少见严格的梁社长这样吃。因为今天初雪？”  
“不行吗？”梁耀燮仰仰头短暂地吻过他的嘴角。“身材管理太久了，偶尔也要放肆一下。”  
“当然可以...要喝酒吗？看在今天初雪的份上。”  
“只准喝一杯，”提到喝酒的问题梁社长立刻公事公办起来。“而且只能喝啤酒，还有...我就不喝了。”  
毕竟他酒后的黑历史已经以明显的优势超越了龙俊亨的帅气马里奥，虽然龙俊亨从没拿上个月的事笑话过他。醉酒后的第二天梁耀燮是躺在他怀里醒来的，像个失忆病人一样对着眼前的猫头鹰看了好一会，缓慢运转的脑袋才回忆起昨天落在嘴唇上深切又滚烫的亲吻，那些眼泪和告白，以及那句“我爱你”。  
“我爱你，这就是我给你的答案。”  
龙俊亨睁眼的时候就看见脸肿嘴肿眼睛也肿的小猴子伸手理着他的头发，发现他醒过来之后有点不好意思地笑了一下，结果笑容还没有维持多久又有落泪的趋势。  
不要这样，再哭下去明天的行程真的没法赶了。  
“别哭，耀燮哭起来太丑了。”龙俊亨轻轻捏住他的脸颊往上提了提，挤出一个皱巴巴的笑脸。“还是这样看起来好一点。”他说，凑过去亲了亲及时冒出来的梨涡，然后退回一点看着这个陪他走过了全部的二十代，并且毫无疑问会一起步入三十代的人。  
梁耀燮眼睛里的东西他见过太多次了，但这一次也像之前的每一次，被他收入眼底后用嘴唇轻柔地盖上了签收证明。

一月初他们搬到了一起。  
鉴于患得患失的十二月里他们实在留下了太多眼泪，所以即使面临堆成山一样的麻烦同时后续还会更加麻烦，他们依然决定尽可能住到一起。龙俊亨的住处临江，梁耀燮提着一箱子行李进来的时候开玩笑说以后终于不用一个人在江边吹冷风了，直接到落地窗边溜达一圈就行。  
“冷风还是要吹的...”龙俊亨拉长了声音顿住，故意说到一半，直到梁耀燮挥了挥拳头才笑着重新开口。“但是我陪你一起吹。”  
虽然大概吹不了几次结冰的江水就要融化了吧，接踵而来的是带来暖意，过多的花粉和前行下去的勇气，这样的春天。

初雪后的天气非常晴朗，只是气温就像他预想的那样低得厉害。大衣和围巾显然比不上不远处那个用羽绒服裹着自己的家伙暖和，龙俊亨一步也不想动，虽然无论踩在雪地上咯吱咯吱的声音还是前面梁耀燮小小的背影都显得十分可爱。  
真的太冷了，如果每天的太阳都能再温暖一点就好了——至少把两只冻红的手埋在兜里，羡慕又有些嫉妒地看着梁耀燮兴致勃勃摸起新雪的龙俊亨是从心里这么希望的。  
梁耀燮修长的手指划过一辆车的车窗，似乎在上面写了些什么，一边继续往前走一边回头看的时候露出了一个龙俊亨最喜欢的笑容，于是他忍不住在自己脑海中的愿望清单上又加了一条“希望我爱的人能一直挂着微笑”。  
“俊亨啊，看到我写的东西了嘛？”  
——不仅是微笑，希望他每一次流泪，我都能帮他擦干。  
车窗上画着一个歪歪扭扭的Y和J，两个字母中间有一颗长得像苹果的爱心，不仔细看一定看不出来的那种。他忍不住咧开了嘴角。  
——希望我现在还没有长大成人。  
“...你在走神吗？居然没立刻说我太幼稚了。”  
——不会的。因为我希望我们不用很懂事，可以一直青涩下去。  
“有一点吧，”龙俊亨老实地承认了，笑着握住他冰凉的手。“因为我好像找到了一些新的创作灵感。”  
“还是即将分手的恋人的歌？”梁耀燮撇了撇嘴。他的耳尖是粉的，不知道是因为寒冷还是突如其来的害羞。“提醒你一下，秋天早就过去了......”  
“不是那首，是一首...很好的歌，”龙俊亨把他的手塞进兜里，拨开指缝和他十指相扣。“你会喜欢这首歌的，你听了一定会哭的。”  
——希望这些愿望不会落空，不会是我的胡思乱想。  
他看到梁耀燮的耳尖更红了一点，下一秒便被对方紧紧回握住了手。


	7. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Go back》  
> 梁耀燮视角

晚上十一点半，梁耀燮终于找了地方坐下来，打开那盒早已冷掉的去骨鸡爪，开始填补空了一天的胃。  
鸡爪是从赵奎植的工作室回来路上买的，和一打久违的啤酒一起。本该是一顿还算可口的宵夜，只不过所有的酒精都被梁耀燮一滴不剩地倒进了龙俊亨家厨房的洗手池，在他看到醉倒在沙发上的龙俊亨和尹斗俊之后。拉环翘起的声音又短又脆，易拉罐像是被开了一枪吐出簌簌直响的金色血液，不小的动静对那两个睡死过去的人依然没有造成影响，梁耀燮关上厨房的门，面无表情地捏扁一个个空掉的罐子，直到指尖因为用力过猛变得疼痛不堪。  
——但这总比又一次因为龙俊亨掉眼泪强。他揉着泛红的指尖侥幸地想。  
龙俊亨的脑袋枕在胳膊上，像只鸵鸟在沙发坐垫里埋得深深的，两条腿别扭地曲着，偶尔因为难受小幅度扭一扭，一点醒来的迹象也没有。梁耀燮盯着他看了一会，心里酸涩的部分终于还是无可避免地软下来，吃力地把他半拖半抱带回卧室，折回去找热水袋充电，同时没忘给另一个醉鬼准备枕头和毯子。  
梁耀燮还想煮点醒酒汤，拉开门发现龙俊亨家的冰箱是空的。这个点只有一条街以外的便利店开着，他穿好外套，拎着没开封的鸡爪和六个空罐，像从来没有来过一样安静地锁门离开。

鸡爪很辣，梁耀燮吃完两只，还在后悔没留点东西来缓解辣味，有人在已经他面前的桌上放了两盒牛奶。  
“我认得你，我家的女儿是你的饭，”便利店的阿姨笑得局促而和蔼。“刚结束工作吧？你们艺人不容易啊。”  
“还好的，”梁耀燮点头向她道谢。尽管现在真的没什么饭服的心情，他还是问了女孩的名字，拿出一盒牛奶在上面留了个to签。“谢谢您的牛奶，也请替我谢谢她喜欢我。”  
牛奶是从热饮柜子里拿出来的，含在口中刚好中和了冷冰冰的辣味。梁耀燮咽得缓慢，试着一口一口把舌尖上冒火的热和难以言明的伤心全都咽下去，只是咽着咽着不免又往上反，湿乎乎地要钻进眼眶里去。  
龙俊亨今晚的逃避并不是没有理由的，梁耀燮比任何人都清楚这一点。他们大概陷入了相似的困境，谁也不知道如何解答两个月前龙俊亨那句“我们应该结婚的”，甚至这是不是一道题，能不能找到答案，也没有人知道。  
而今天晚上在沙发上醉倒过去的尹斗俊说明了一切，梁耀燮有一刻甚至怀疑龙俊亨是故意用这种迂回的方式狡猾地代替他说不出口的“分开吧”三个字。仅仅想起这种猜测就让梁耀燮狠狠难过了一下，继而浮现出的龙俊亨的睡脸又稍微安抚了他，但下一秒他忽然意识到，无论是不是龙俊亨卑劣的计策其实都无所谓了。  
因为他发现自己还在如履薄冰苦苦计算的时候，龙俊亨已经放弃考试交了白卷。  
梁耀燮吃完最后一口鸡爪，擦干净手指沾到的酱汁，掐紧太阳穴低下了头。被哭意擒住的感觉很不好受，他只能被动地吸气，拼命抑制自己的眼泪。  
无论如何，他真的不能再为龙俊亨流泪了。

梁耀燮不是一个很爱哭的人，但每次哭起来又显得他真的很能哭，所以经常被别人忽略这一点并且善意地打趣说成是爱哭鬼。他的泪腺像是一个锈迹斑斑的水龙头，平时轻易不走水，一旦拧开之后就如同爆发海啸。爱着他的饭们连他的泪水和哭起来的狼狈模样也一视同仁地怜爱，梁耀燮觉得很不好意思，总是试着把自己过分柔软的一面藏起来，久而久之忍住眼泪的能力都变得厉害了许多。  
只是遇到龙俊亨，不知道为什么他的开关就会松动不少。梁耀燮觉得也许是龙俊亨哄人的方法太特别，他不会和大多数人一样在梁耀燮流泪的时候拍拍他的背给他一个拥抱，而是执着地揪着几张纸巾守在梁耀燮的眼角一点点擦掉每一颗新冒出来的泪珠，最后让海啸变成了绵长的水流，在亲吻的温度里停止流动。  
他们真正走到一起的那天也是一个沾满泪水的日子。那天凌晨梁耀燮在睡梦里接到姐姐的电话，告诉他羊羹从柜子上跳下来摔伤了膝盖，现在正在宠物医院准备做手术。梁耀燮有些模糊的意识被电话里“有些严重”“可能危险”几个词震得无比清醒，他不记得自己是怎么赶到医院的，只记得路上给龙俊亨打了电话胡乱地说了不少事，吐字时牙齿都微微打着颤。  
那段时间他过得很辛苦，组合的未来是不确定的，龙俊亨也是不确定的，他在层层重叠的不确定性中艰难地挣扎和期盼着，直到那晚的电话告诉他，他即将失去的大概远比盼望得到的多。  
大约三十分钟后梁耀燮在休息室找到了姐夫，走到红了眼眶的男人旁边坐下。膝盖手术对小型犬来说是个负担，很有可能给羊羹未来的身体健康留下不可逆的影响。他听着姐夫干巴巴的复述，无言地拍了拍对方的肩膀，悄悄在他看不到的角度把指甲嵌进手掌的肉里。吉娃娃可爱的小脸和活泼的尾巴统统被关进那间窄小的宠物手术室，它可能很难再快乐地玩滑板或者一股脑跳进主人怀里了。三个月后梁耀燮在综艺上可以轻轻松松地谈起小家伙的手术，还假装生气被爱犬抢走了分量，就好像这只是他养宠生涯中一件可以一笔带过的小事。事实是他每隔十秒钟就要往手术室的方向看一眼，手掌被掐得钝痛，胃袋也快要因为紧张和无力萎缩成一块了。  
他不是没有做过那些最坏最深的预想，比如尝试着想象成为独立歌手乃至素人，以及离开龙俊亨的自己，虽然真的有点难。他为此努力过，他可以接受属于自己不美好的未来，只是起码他的家人，起码羊羹不能再......  
没有人能知道当时的梁耀燮被堆积起来的灰败的情绪折磨到快要崩溃，除了接了电话匆忙赶来的龙俊亨。他那时刘海留的不短，被棒球帽一压显得更长，还戴着口罩，但即使如此也遮不掉那对深深的黑眼圈。  
“耀燮，我来了，”龙俊亨向姐夫打了个招呼，随后蹲在梁耀燮面前。他摘了口罩，说话时呼出淡淡的烟味。“羊羹还好吗？...你还好吗？”  
“不好，”梁耀燮用只有两个人能听到的音量说。“都不好。”  
他没说出口的意思是“你也不好”。梁耀燮拨出电话的时候想得单纯，以为对面的人听过他的忧虑就会翻页，没想到龙俊亨真的这么来了。他看着面前这个挂着黑眼圈，一嘴烟味，并且指不定在睡前喝了多少酒的人感到一阵后悔。如果一定要来一个人的话，他倒宁愿是楼上的尹斗俊，那样起码他们可以坐同一辆车。  
龙俊亨不比他轻松多少。他已经活得这么累了，不应该凌晨三点还在宠物医院守夜，只因为梁耀燮的一个电话。  
被担忧着的人看起来倒是没有这么多心思。他不蹲着了，坐在梁耀燮旁边握着他的手，没有说任何一句类似于“别担心，会好”的话，只是一下一下地轻抚，把梁耀燮藏得勉强的脆弱全都刮进掌心。中途姐夫接到了姐姐的电话，要马上去接担心得睡不着的姐姐一起过来，龙俊亨便说会和梁耀燮一起守着，有任何消息都会及时联系。  
休息室只剩两个人，梁耀燮终于忍不住，大颗大颗的眼泪落了下来。  
“羊羹......羊羹才刚过两岁生日，我还没，没来得及给它补一块蛋糕......”他哭得专注，根本顾不上那些伤心泪水的去处，龙俊亨只好一如既往拿纸巾替他擦眼泪。“它太好动了，只有我能看得住它，我应该在那里的......”  
他哭了好一会，哭到最后已经不知道自己在哭什么了。擦眼泪的纸在龙俊亨脚下堆了小小一沓，新的一张还没抽出来，手术室的门先打开了。梁耀燮僵硬地抬头，看到一动不动的吉娃娃窝在医生怀里没什么力气似的哼了哼，总算松了一口气。  
龙俊亨拍拍他的手，湿热的掌心贴着他的手背，让他感觉血液在身体里重新温暖地流动起来。  
“手术很顺利，就是把小家伙累坏了，加上麻药的劲没过才打蔫的......”  
梁耀燮小心地接过羊羹抱进怀里，耐心听完医生嘱咐的注意事项，赶紧掏手机拨通了姐姐的号码。电话拨出时龙俊亨拿过手机贴在他耳边，静静地看着他破涕为笑打完电话，挂掉之后又重新放回他的口袋里。  
“你姐姐快到了吗？”  
“嗯，”他眼里全是吉娃娃的小脸，没有察觉到龙俊亨发紧的语气。“今天真是谢谢你了俊——”  
龙俊亨的手臂在他说完前一秒环住了他，动作不算轻地搭着他的肩膀，足够小心，没有惊动羊羹，但着实给他吓了一跳，生生把剩下的名字咽回去了。  
“耀燮。”龙俊亨叫他。明明穿着厚外套，梁耀燮却好像能隔着衣服感受到他的体温，那么烫，烫得吓人，烫得自己的心跳也跟着沸腾起来，咚咚咚加速不止。  
他说：“我不能再这么过下去了。我找错地方了，我才发现烟和酒精好像不该是我的庇护所。”他说得像念诗，顿了顿，似乎没找到中途停顿的借口，便又开口。“你一直不喜欢我抽烟喝酒吧？我不会再碰了...至少不会再把自己弄得像现在这样。”  
龙俊亨当时看起来像个一天没睡的流浪汉，但梁耀燮从来没觉得他这么让人喜欢。  
他探寻自己喜欢龙俊亨的极限探寻了快六年，如今答案近在咫尺。  
“所以，耀燮...你可以和我在一起吗？”龙俊亨问，语气平得不像是个问句。  
梁耀燮眼角还挂着没擦干的眼泪。“要我说实话吗？”  
说实话，再也没有比当下更差的时机了。那时的梁耀燮想。下个月公司就要对外发布退队的消息，剩余五个人的团队也在考虑续约问题，如果答应龙俊亨，他们会度过一段很长的举步维艰的时间，甚至失业退出娱乐圈也有不是没有可能。  
但是说真正的实话：他整个人正被喜欢了六年的人搂在怀里，根本不可能全身而退。  
这个问题从一开始便构不成选项，所以他只能说“好啊”。  
龙俊亨盯着他看了一会，忽然弯起桃心唇，露出一个打破所有平静的，真心实意的微笑。他凑过来亲吻梁耀燮，从湿润的眼角到柔软的嘴唇，依然十足小心，不知道是害怕碰到羊羹，还是害怕惊动他们开始已久却初次建立的爱情。

不知不觉面前装鸡爪的盒子已经空掉了，牛奶盒也扁了下去。梁耀燮离开座位，买了切片面包，培根和解酒饮料，在结账时又一次道谢，推门走出了便利店。  
第二次进门放下东西准备离开的时候他碰到了光着脚从卧室出来的龙俊亨，像什么事都没发生过一样询问他要不要留宿，略微沙哑的嗓音像一根尖锐的刺，疼痛地扎进了他内里过分柔软的那一面。  
“俊亨，我不是傻子，”梁耀燮低下头抹了抹眼睛，摸到一手潮湿。哭泣真的是一件太过容易的事，他悲哀地发觉自己食言了。“不要当我是傻子。”  
“你可以充分考虑，我哪里也不会去。不过留到你生日后一天告诉我吧......至少让我陪你过完这个生日。”  
梁耀燮不知道他有没有听清。他最终还是离开了龙俊亨的家，结束了没有安慰，没有修正，依靠寒冷和眼泪填充的一天。  
——只是无论好坏，他都不希望是最后一天。


	8. 2015

泡在赵奎植工作室的第二个月，梁耀燮才后知后觉地发现，龙俊亨平时在歌曲创作上要耗费多少时间和精力。  
年末过得比想象中要快，距离他给自己规定好的录音时间只剩下半个月，最后一首曲目却始终没有彻底完成。明年的此时便临近梁耀燮二十代的末尾，他想在这张首次独立制作的专辑里讲讲属于梁耀燮自己的故事。放学后的地铁站，老旧而狭窄的游乐园，缠在一起的便宜耳机，折磨人许久的声带小结......带着很多对二十代初期的怀念，把鹅卵石一样柔和的回忆一颗颗收好，放进松软的旋律里，再轻轻唱出来。  
——年轻，英勇而纯粹，大概是他有过最好的样子。  
“‘比起现在更像是大人的时候’，你觉得这样通顺一点吗？”梁耀燮咬着笔头，慢吞吞地有一下没一下在纸上写着什么。“‘比起现在更像是大人的时候，很好奇听到这首歌的感觉’。”  
“唔，还不错，这两句可以放在结尾那里。”赵奎植说，小幅度点了点头。“就是歌曲整体好像有点太...朴实了？和你之前录好的部分不是一个风格，确定要收录进去吗？”  
“收进去吧，”连半秒钟的犹豫都没有，梁耀燮扫了一眼被涂写满满的笔记本，给出了肯定的回答。白色纸面相当凌乱，上面不知道堆着多少个“I wanna go back”，指尖稍稍一蹭就一片黑。“放到最后做bonus track好了，就不上传音源了。”  
“行，那剩下的歌词继续靠你，毕竟是你自己的故事。”他的好朋友窝在椅子里伸了个懒腰，半开玩笑地打趣：“明明无论长相还是心态都一点也不显老，结果你这家伙已经到了想回到过去的地步了吗？”  
“不是，”梁耀燮抹了一下手指上的铅笔屑，缓慢又认真地说了些什么。他没有像平常一样被逗笑，嘴角倒是弯着的，但眼里的闪烁着实无法称为笑意。“只是回头看看，我不能往回走。”  
他的声音很轻，赵奎植没听清楚他的话，还以为在念歌词，连忙追问起来。梁耀燮没再重复，啪的一声合上了笔记本，没蹭干净的铅笔屑又沾到了封皮上，并且越抹越脏，最后变成了深灰色的一块污垢。  
“奎植啊，”他盯着那块污垢，叹了口气。“你想不想晚上和我出去喝一杯？”

梁耀燮是轻易不主动约人喝酒的类型，如今录音还没进入收尾阶段就不顾声带管理开口邀请，赵奎植用脚趾头想也知道他遇上什么大事了。无奈的是他晚上已经提前安排了约会并且定好了餐厅，可偏偏又看不得梁耀燮一个人孤零零地喝醉，只好好言好语和他解释，然后偷偷拨通了李起光的电话。一个小时后李起光开着车来接梁耀燮下班，赵奎植看着他上车关门，敲着玻璃一个劲地嘱咐别喝太多，被李起光一口一个知道了假装不耐烦地赶开。  
他们都明白梁耀燮身上那件所谓的大事是什么。多年的友情和默契让他们一致对外地选择沉默，像两团变透明了的棉花，小心翼翼地包裹着好朋友的脆弱，又刻意不让他看见。  
不过这个被悄悄保护着的人有一双很亮的眼睛。他什么都知道，因为李起光趁红灯时换CD的功夫听到他用很小的声音说：“待会我结账。”说完好像觉得太唐突了，揪了揪手指，又补充了一句：“以防万一到时候你可能要把我拖回去，先说一下，我的钱包在外套内侧左边的兜里。”  
绿灯亮了，李起光囫囵吞枣咽下这一通梁耀燮式的委婉道谢，十分大度地说：“好啊，那今天的油费也顺便算在你头上，可以吧？”  
他们挑了离梁耀燮家不远的一间小酒馆。李起光破天荒地留了个心眼，想着如果一个人搞不定说不定能把楼上的尹斗俊喊过来帮忙。落座之后他保守地点了两人份的烤肉和几瓶啤酒，结果没想到去个洗手间的功夫梁耀燮便灌下了大半瓶。因为喝得太急的缘故他的脸颊开始迅速泛红，耳骨和垂着的软肉也像被火燎过，只用眼睛也知道散发着怎样烫人的温度。  
梁耀燮的酒量很差，平常一碰就上头，并且在多数情况下表现非常可恨。偶尔也有可爱的样子，但基本不会像现在这样低着头缩着背，一点不活泼恣意，反而带着说不出的委屈。看见李起光回来，他张了张唇，说得很慢，但吐字清晰。  
“起光啊，我有一个坏消息，和一个更坏的消息，你想先听哪个？”

烤好的五花肉反着滋滋的油光，在店内湿热的空气里和冒着冰珠的啤酒撞到一起，弥漫出诱人的温暖气息。梁耀燮就着豆芽菜吃了一块烤肉，又把第二瓶啤酒喝干净，才慢慢向后倒靠进沙发座的靠背里。他的手掌暖和，背后柔软，胃也被填满了，却感受不到一丝惬意，好像整个人依然站在冷风瑟瑟的楼道，正一边握着龙俊亨家略微生锈的金属把手一边擦眼泪。  
他想对了，从龙俊亨家离开的那天的确不是真正意义上的最后一天，因为接下来一个月里的每一天对他来说都是漫长的最后一天。龙俊亨很明显在回避他，从起初的尴尬到置之不理，后来甚至明目张胆地把烟和打火机拿在手上然后打招呼出门，不知道是真的一刻也不想同梁耀燮共处，还是在隐晦地提醒着他们之间不再是龙俊亨会为他戒烟的关系。  
梁耀燮想过也恨过龙俊亨近乎恶毒的沉默，直到有一天晚上他在公司楼下看到了那个人真正抽起烟的样子。由于先前他的严格要求，龙俊亨的肺叶早就受不住普通的烟草量，一根烟抽了一半不到就开始咳嗽。他抽得很有效率，抽到憋不住咳嗽便趁机抖掉一些烟灰，咳完了再继续放回嘴边，如此反复。  
那是比起假意的恶毒更恨着自己的模样。梁耀燮实在看不下去，在他反应过来之前夺走了快烧到手指的烟卷，扔到地上踩灭了。龙俊亨被吓了一跳，看到是梁耀燮，一副下意识的高兴又不知道说什么的表情，但很快便随着熄灭的烟丝黯淡下去了。最后两个人什么也没说，梁耀燮在回家的路上回忆起龙俊亨拿烟时露出的掐得紫红的指节，不由得开始后悔自己在抽走他的烟之后为什么没有握住他的手。  
明明有很多道歉，感谢，委屈和安慰想要告诉他的，最终却还是和苦涩的烟雾一起被吹散了。

“...俊亨，坏家伙。”梁耀燮嘟囔道，半个身子都歪在李起光身上，还坚持不懈地扯着他的外套拉链。“早早一副要甩了我的样子，到现在一句明确的话都没有......我看他干脆不要叫龙磕巴，改成龙哑巴算了。”  
“你不去问清楚吗？”李起光移开那双不安分的手，他已经有点想给尹斗俊打求救电话了。“如果我知道自己要被人甩，我肯定要问个清楚。”  
梁耀燮打了个酒嗝，他的意识不如刚才那么清晰了，整个人像一台老旧的留声机，缓慢反应了好一会才发出声音：“我不会问，也没有必要......后天就是俊亨的生日对吧？他答应过生日之后就会告诉我。反正缓刑也快到期了，多等两天也没什么差别。”  
他说得老实又可怜，说罢自己都觉得难过，便抬头求救似的看着李起光：“要是俊亨真的和我分手了我该怎么办，以后怎么面对他，又要怎么面对你们，面对姐姐，面对我自己？想想就好难，我好不容易和家里出柜了——”  
“出柜？”李起光被他问得正懵，听到最后一句立刻被吓住了。“你和姐姐说过了吗？她怎么说？”  
梁耀燮闷哼一声，似乎意识到自己的失言，很会挑时候的闭上了眼睛。正当李起光以为他真的睡过去了，他忽然坐起来翻了个身，面对着李起光，握住了李起光的手臂。“她说，姐姐说...如果和俊亨在一起能让我觉得幸福，她就没什么放心不下的。她什么都没有反对，只希望俊亨真的爱我......”  
“我反悔了，起光，带我去找俊亨吧，我真的很想知道他给我的答案。”梁耀燮紧了紧手上的力度，不至于疼但也不算松弛，是透着急切和恳求的程度。李起光还在犹豫，他却先一步理解成了拒绝的意思，有些生气地威胁道：“不许把我送回家，我还没有醉到不认识路...提醒你一下，走错的话我会打你的。”  
醉鬼软绵绵的威胁倒是没多可怕，但李起光觉得是时候给尹斗俊打电话了。

梁耀燮在车上睡着了。他做了一个梦，梦到了两年前的龙俊亨，比现在圆润一点，也更白，但显然漂亮得并不健康。龙俊亨的腰伤在那一年痛得最厉害，入夏更是天天都离不开药膏和按摩仪治疗。梁耀燮在舞台上肆无忌惮地掀龙俊亨的衣服揪红里面的软肉，等龙俊亨下了台躺在按摩仪上便开始轻拿轻放，像对待一件易碎品。他不止一次地看见龙俊亨在前公司和放送局的休息室内给自己抹药膏，因为这些琐碎的治疗几乎每次都最后一个下班，为了等他梁耀燮便经常在前公司楼下的咖啡店假装消磨时间，即使他们彼此其实都心知肚明：毕竟龙俊亨拿在手里“顺便买的”美式，每次里面的冰块都化掉了一大半。  
不过梁耀燮并不在乎。如同一只小小的手摇式八音盒，只要对方愿意打开他便无时无刻不露着自己的机芯，再靠近点还会流出美妙的音符。只是机芯外面是一块有些旧的木盒，被时间，锐利的目光和即将到来的离别划得伤痕累累，但好在龙俊亨总是擦拭抚摸再轻轻打开，让梁耀燮的爱意始终有处可去。  
“你想吻我吗？”梦里那个金发的，珍珠一样的龙俊亨微笑着问。“想吻我就快过来，趁现在没有别人。”  
梁耀燮看着两年前的自己俯身亲吻沙发上的伤患，不知道为什么觉得很伤心。他在属于别人的吻里逐渐醒过来，看到车窗外熟悉的小区门口，反应了一下，说到做到的打了正在开车的人胳膊一拳。  
“呀西——你打错人了梁耀燮，折腾司机会出交通事故的！”  
“我说过走错的话会打你的。”他大声说，迷糊中仍然固执得要命。“我不想......我不要回家，你答应过我不送我回家的！”  
“...好吧好吧，你再闭眼睡一会，我保证醒了就到了。”副驾驶的人伸手递过来一瓶水，被他愤怒地咬了一口。“嘶...呀，很疼的！...你是对的斗俊，我一开始就不应该接奎植的电话......”

听着前面两个人半真半假的抱怨，醉鬼气了没一会便困倦地再次闭起眼睛。  
第二个梦在短短几分钟之内降临，而且更漫长，更激烈，也更真实——事实上可能真实得过了头，因为梦的主角从两年前的龙俊亨变成了三天前的，还一见面就给了梁耀燮久违的拥抱和问候。要不是他尚存一丝理智的脑袋挣扎着把它划进了不切实际的幻想，梁耀燮差点就相信这是龙俊亨本尊了。  
他看着面前的人，在尹斗俊和李起光里选择了后者，因为这个人到现在都没有还一下手。梁耀燮真挚地为十分钟之前自己在车上的暴行道了歉，结果这个人终于决心报复似的，一点不温柔地含住他的嘴唇吻了他。  
梁耀燮由于太过惊讶错失了第一时间推开他的机会。李起光吻他的样子太像龙俊亨，让梁耀燮讶异的同时还有一丝可耻地感到怀念。最终罪恶感让他推开了自己的竹马，为了缓解尴尬还试着摆出梁主任的架子教育一下这个家伙不要随便亲人，然后——  
然后他哭了。像是要把过去和未来全部的眼泪都流干一样，他在刚吻过自己的好朋友面前止不住地哭泣，为所有无能为力的情感和无法面对的人，直到被李起光拖进怀里捧住脸颊。  
“耀燮，别哭了，”李起光说。“看看我，看着我的眼睛。”  
梁耀燮试着忍住哭意，认真地眨了眨眼，然后发自内心地感叹：“......起光啊，你现在看起来好像俊亨。”  
李起光无奈微笑的样子让梁耀燮忽然又觉得他不是李起光了。这个人凑过来把今晚的第二个吻送到梁耀燮的唇上，比前一个还不温柔，吻得他快要喘不上气了。  
“我爱你，梁耀燮。龙俊亨爱你。”这个人离开他的嘴唇之后说。“别问，我就是知道。他爱你，这就是他给你的答案。”  
真的吗？梁耀燮受到鼓舞般追逐他的眼神，里面的情绪十分热烈，不难看出是爱着梁耀燮的模样，于是只是张了张嘴，什么都没问出口。  
毕竟他得到了暖人的拥抱，滚烫的亲吻和珍贵的爱，可能是给醉鬼最好的待遇了，所以也并不需要问什么。一种前所未有的餍足缠绕着他，让梁耀燮终于从十一月末的楼道里走了出来，成功躲进了温暖的室内。


	9. 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tbc

早晨九点整被闹铃吵醒，梁耀燮揉掉眼角打哈欠打出来的眼泪，眯起眼睛盯着手机屏幕，迷迷糊糊地看了一会才发现上面月份的小数字从4变成了5。  
已经五月了啊，他想，扯开被子摸了摸严严实实裹出来的一层薄汗。马上就要solo回归的那位大忙人今天也无时无刻不在展现充裕到有些多余的好心，除了盖好的被子之外手机上还显示他刚刚发来的消息，说走之前先下楼买了饭团放在冰箱里，让梁耀燮睡醒了记得热了吃。  
起床气就这么消去了一大半，他打了一个好，末了还是忍不住在后面加上几个可爱的笑脸表情。  
这是他们同居的第五个月。新一年的春天比往年都热一些，才四月初就追在梁耀燮屁股后面催促他把薄外套和长袖衬衫往龙俊亨的衣柜塞。空暇时间里他们为买新的衣柜还是交换一批衣服到梁耀燮家这两个选项吵了很小的一架，最后看在两个住处都需要常驻的情况下拖着箱子折腾了好几趟，毕竟梁耀燮从四月开始做电台，而龙俊亨得也把所有精力都花在第一张正式专辑上。他坐在健身房的单车上给梁耀燮听那首构想已久的歌，然后笑着蹭蹭他听着听着就湿哒哒的眼眶。梁耀燮觉得很不好意思，为了这首歌也向龙俊亨发出了参演梦想电台的邀请，龙俊亨一如既往把他们的嘴唇贴到一起作为无声的回应。  
总之。梁耀燮抱着手机发了一会呆，懒洋洋地克制着仅仅想起龙俊亨就上扬的嘴角。总之比他想象得好太多。

春季早晨的空气相当凉爽，拉开窗能闻到淡淡的玉兰花香。太过舒服以至于仅仅是把脚挪到地板上都让身体生出一丝绵软的倦意，但睡个回笼觉的想法还没来得及落实就被门铃声打断了。  
“来了，是哪位......”  
梁耀燮胡撸了一把睡乱的头发光着脚走到玄关，看到屏幕里来客的一瞬间站直了，等不及多想便立刻给端着保鲜盒的文女士开门。可爱的，非常照顾人的龙俊亨妈妈在打过招呼之后善意地取笑了一下他的清晨发型，梁耀燮有点不好意思地接过保鲜盒，边塞进冰箱边代替那位儿子保证会在保质期内吃完，还相当认真地发了誓，把文女士逗得乐着拍了拍他的脑袋。  
“看到你住得自在就好，我之前还担心没人能忍受那孩子的习惯......哈哈，也有可能是你帮他改过来的？辛苦啦，泡菜也是俊亨也是，都要好好处理啊。”  
她的嗓音和落在他脸上的目光都十分温柔，甚至温柔到让梁耀燮感受到了愈演愈烈的沉重和愧疚。他们从来没有商量过把对方以伴侣的身份介绍给父母这回事，尽管上次回家梁耀燮已经从妈妈的眼睛里明白了她的知情，但也依然不想把龙俊亨推到和他相同的境地。有谁的爸爸妈妈会想要一个同性恋小孩，哪怕他们的孩子只爱过唯一一位同性。  
他自己都无法若无其事地面对妈妈和姐姐隐晦的关怀，自然也没有资格要龙俊亨开诚布公。五个月的风平浪静在这段艰难的恋情中实在难得，梁耀燮别无他求，只是卑微又贪婪地恳求能再多给他一点歇脚的时间。  
总会面对这一切的，在龙俊亨怀里醒来的每一个早上他都这么想过。但起码不是现在，不是以一副活像宿醉过后寄宿在随便一个朋友家睡了一宿沙发的样子，也不是被朋友的母亲看得抬不起头的现在。文女士是其他孩子的父母里最照顾他的一个，梁耀燮曾经配合龙俊亨的玩笑喊过她妈妈。而现在他要怎么告诉她“我其实是俊亨的同性恋人”，他永远也无法——  
“那我走了哦，他回来替我亲亲他吧。”文女士笑着帮他理好一缕翘起来的头发。“替我亲脸就可以，别的地方交给你自己了。”  
梁耀燮愣了愣，随后心脏像被谁用力握住了那样急促地跳动起来。  
“您...伯母，等一下，”他在脑子里迅速思考了三遍这句话的意思，但其实第一次听到时就再清楚不过了。早晨偏凉的温度却让他的手心潮湿了点，梁耀燮感觉整个人被下意识的惊讶和喜悦捧到了轻飘飘的云层间，稍不注意就会跌落下来摔个粉身碎骨。“我和俊亨...您......”  
“我知道，那孩子上个月和我讲了...他没告诉你吗？”文女士惊讶过后露出一个和龙俊亨如出一辙的猫咪相微笑。“啊，我是不是应该吓唬吓唬你，不然好像辜负了俊亨的期望呢。”  
“我...”梁耀燮眨了眨眼藏起眼角的泪水，忍住想要把乱糟糟的脑袋靠在她肩上的冲动，非常非常小声，但真诚又温暖地说：“我会骗骗他说您这么做了...伯母也要记得保密啊。”  
他没有跌落，他正躺在松软的云间。

文女士拜托的吻最终落在龙俊亨最近肉乎了不少的右脸上。他看起来有点状况之外，直到被推到床边大概都没明白到底为什么他连饭都顾不上吃就和梁耀燮厮混到了床上。不过高人一等的技术还是让龙俊亨熟练地在三分钟之内把梁耀燮的衣服全都扒了下来，同时还不忘兼顾他过分热情的舌头，用不轻不重的力度吮了吮，把甜蜜的舌尖和微弱的呜咽一并含进嘴里。  
“这么高兴，有什么好事也和我说说吧，你这个小疯子...”  
梁耀燮还在分神思考他们把润滑剂放到了床头哪个柜子，忽然感觉屁股被拍了拍。动手的人很宠爱地看着他，也不急着进一步扩张或者前戏，像给小动物顺毛一样轻轻抚摸着他光裸的腿和侧臀，似乎在等他开口，又似乎只是单纯地爱抚自己的恋人。  
龙俊亨实在是太，梁耀燮找不到形容词，只能庸俗地说，太好了。他在心里对文女士道了歉，并且希望她可以考虑到自己从来都不忍心对着她儿子那张漂亮脸蛋说谎，即使他在梁耀燮面前总是那么愚钝好骗。  
“你妈妈今天来过了。”他把头搁在龙俊亨的颈窝，慢吞吞地，撒娇般地说。“她知道我是你的男朋友，她明明知道还摸了我的头发。”  
“她一直都喜欢你...她没有摸你的脸吗？”龙俊亨搂住他的腰背，声音轻得仿佛在讲睡前故事。“我跟妈妈讲的时候，比起我她更担心你。‘之前把人家折腾了那么久，耀燮要是受够了你可怎么办啊’，这么说我来着，很过分吧？”  
梁耀燮闷闷地笑了几秒，接着低头在他那道born again still your son的纹身上近乎虔诚地吻了吻。“不过分，她说什么都是对的。”他边说边从龙俊亨怀里撑起来，抬起屁股隔着裤子蹭了蹭那根憋闷已久的半勃性器。龙俊亨那么好，好到能接受赤身裸体的梁耀燮干巴巴地压在身上而不是立刻翻过身和他做爱，好到梁耀燮从送走文女士的那一刻起就想马上见到那个把他稳稳接住的人，用尽全力撞进他怀里，再告诉他“我是你的”。  
“操进来，俊亨。”他说，伸长手臂拿出那瓶润滑剂递到龙俊亨手上。“我是你的，所以在我面前永远也不需要忍耐。”

被熟悉的尺寸填满后穴的那一刻梁耀燮绷得脚趾都蜷紧了。他双手攀上龙俊亨的背，想搂紧又舍不得弄疼他，到头来只是伸开手掌贴上对方粘着汗液的皮肤，然后分开腿任涨大的性器操到甬道的最深处。  
我是你的，我一直都是。他凑到龙俊亨的耳边亲吻，张开被汗水和唾液沾湿的嘴唇一遍一遍地用口型描说。听不到也无所谓，他只想单方面还清自己欠下的债，毕竟用桃心唇吻着他的那个人或许永远也不会知道，他花了四年才说出这句打一开始就该属于龙俊亨的话。

二十五岁的梁耀燮做了一件至今回忆起来依然想找个地缝钻进去的蠢事。既愚蠢还悲伤，不过看在另一位当事人的舌头和性器正塞在他身体里的份上，只有那么一点。  
那时候他不知道从哪个酒局上，也许是尹斗俊随口的醉话，或者稍神帮那几位在熟人面前总是口无遮拦的大哥们，听到了一个让他完全没法当笑话处理的消息——龙俊亨，在找，女朋友。  
梁耀燮只记得他们说起这件事时咯咯的起哄似的笑声。好像已经有喜欢的对象了，就是不知道准不准备出手之类的。应该笑的，笑过之后再随便说几句爱豆的女朋友永远等于零之类的屁话圆过去，可他一反常态什么也没说出来，像个木头人一样呆呆地戳在那里，直到下一个话题才迟缓地跟上进度。  
能说什么呢，他们在情感方面上向来没有约定和过多的交流，除了一次可以称为酒后乱性的做爱和几回他求着龙俊亨放下架子的接吻之外一无所有。思考过无数个劝说对方的借口都一一作废，梁耀燮也试过拜托其他孩子，但被探究的目光打量时总是说不出更有力的话。最后他发现于情于理都找不到插手的理由，最好的办法无非是喝一顿大的然后忘掉这段持续四年彼此心知肚明的暗恋时，他做了那件蠢得要命的傻事。  
“听说你最近有喜欢的人了，因为是春天所以想找女朋友吗？”  
梁耀燮把他堵在工作室门口。金泰洙已经下班了，除了他们两个没有别人。他的口气算不上和善，但反正顾不上那么多，只要龙俊亨说一个字点一下头，梁耀燮就决心把他按在工作室的沙发上用最原始粗暴的方式寻求答案。  
“...算是吧，但不是女——”  
龙俊亨还没说完就被他吓得直骂脏话。梁耀燮的手因为急切和愤怒而颤抖，扯下短裤的动作不是那么麻利，但还是坚持着把它完全脱下来扔到地上再去推那个招人恨的混蛋。  
“妈的，梁耀燮你疯了吗？”龙俊亨真的被吓得够呛，脏话都骂了一串才火急火燎地逮住梁耀燮勾着内裤边的手，却还是敌不过对方的力气眼睁睁看着他把自己的下半身脱了个精光。谁知道，可能吧，要是有用的话就算我疯了吧。他咬着嘴唇没吱声，把掉出来的润滑剂捡起来扔到龙俊亨身上，然后开始一言不发地解他的裤子。龙俊亨挣扎得厉害，他只能退而求其次揉捏起裤裆里的性器，带着一点满意和自嘲看着它在主人的抗拒下不可避免地一点点硬起来。  
“梁耀燮，你冷静点，我没有在找女朋友，我——”  
“只是想做吗，那你现在就可以插进来。”他打断对方的话，拿起那管龙俊亨碰也没碰一下的润滑剂拧开，挤到手上探到自己身后。“你也知道，我是健身房常客，体力不是问题，所以你想做的时候直接叫我——”  
龙俊亨发着力死命扣住他的手腕，在他发抖的可怜屁股上狠狠打了两下。梁耀燮的眼睛很没出息地湿了，手上却不听话地梗着一股劲要操进自己脆弱的穴口。最后龙俊亨被他逼得实在没办法，拽着他的手臂按成跪趴的姿势，把性器埋进他并紧的腿根插进去，缓慢又别扭地抽动起来。  
糟透了。梁耀燮用力咬住指节，忍着鼻尖和眼角酸涩的哭意。比他们第一次酒后乱性更糟糕，龙俊亨甚至不想和他做。臀上一阵发麻的疼痛，大腿根也被磨得红肿，他觉得难受极了，难受到连龙俊亨帮他撸出来都感觉不到什么快感，只想穿上被拽得皱巴巴的裤子用最快的速度逃到地球的另一端。  
但龙俊亨没给他逃跑的机会。他把梁耀燮的裤子踢到一边，扯了纸巾慢慢擦干净腿间的体液，然后搂着他的肩把梁耀燮抱进怀里。“对不起。”龙俊亨的手浮在他侧臀上，看起来是想揉一揉刚才打过的地方又不便下手，只好摸摸他沾着湿痕的脸颊和咬肿的嘴巴。“但是我不会找女朋友的，我向你保证。”  
一直僵硬地躺在龙俊亨身侧的人忽然轻轻地，小声地抽泣起来。或许是颤抖的幅度实在无法让人忽视，龙俊亨慌了神，连忙用指尖的温度和短暂的亲吻哄劝起这个把自己缩成一团的孩子。他凑在哭包耳边一遍一遍胡乱地道歉，梁耀燮却被这份温柔生生搞出更多眼泪，以至于龙俊亨吻住他的嘴唇时他都只记得泪水咸涩的苦味，而忘了这是他得到的第一个主动的亲吻。  
事实上梁耀燮其实只是太庆幸，太满足了。他在龙俊亨的眼睛里看到了满溢的自己，还有一点痛苦，很多的喜爱，以及凌驾于它们之上的忍耐与恣意。无关流言蜚语和所有不切实际的猜想，龙俊亨喜欢的那个人显而易见，而他漫长的，历经了四年才得到的回答现在终于真相大白。  
我是你的。被小心翼翼喜欢着的人搂紧了龙俊亨的腰，把脏兮兮的小脸和赤条条的腿一股脑蹭进龙俊亨温暖的身上。我是你的，总有一天我会告诉你。

“起来吃饭吧？我真的好饿，想吃文女士大人的泡菜了。”  
“你去做吧，我不想动。”梁耀燮诚实地说。龙俊亨在床上很听话地没有忍耐，正面做了一次背入又做了一次，他整个人陷入懒散的酸痛里一点出来的意思都没有，只剩最后的力气讨好地亲亲男朋友的下巴。“泡菜在冰箱里，炖鸡肉还是煮汤都随你。”  
“好吧，看在耀燮今天真的很会讲情话的份上...你笑什么嘛？”  
傻子，那可不是情话，是真心。梁耀燮看着龙俊亨写满好奇的漂亮脸蛋，嘴角忍不住翘得更高。  
龙俊亨一定猜不到自己在笑他太好了，笑他十分温柔，笑他格外的可爱。笑他轻飘飘的，让人陷进去就不想出来的可爱。  
——笑他像一团把莽莽撞撞四处奔走，以为会撞得头破血流的小羊稳稳接住的，柔软棉花一样的可爱。  
“没什么，”梁耀燮说。“就是在想，要是带你去见姐姐和妈妈，她们会不会摸摸你的脸？”


End file.
